


Ah, recess. My favorite time (pt.1)

by lime_kitty



Series: Horny teachers [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Bruiseshipping, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, they're horrible teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Being a teacher is hard, specially a History teacher. Could Cole get a more boring subject to teach? His students are a bunch of brainless kids who don't take him seriously at all.Thanks God, he's got his adorable boyfriend to check on him during recess and lift his mood. But what Cole doesn't know is that Jay is hiding a special surprise for him and won't accept a "No" for a response ♥(aka Jay's a loveable dirty bean)Set between S2 and S3, where the ninja are working as teachers at Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children.





	Ah, recess. My favorite time (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I know you guys were probably waiting for a new chapter on my royalty AU but like I said I've decided to take it slow with that one, so hard for me to write angsty stuff uwu  
> So I wrote this as a stress relief kinda, also it's been long since I wrote something kinky and I was craving for it. Hope you like this little something while I work on my other stuff<3

"Then, after Lord Garmadon evilly tricked the Skulkin general, he crossed the portal to an unknown world that would provide him with-"

"This is so boring…" Someone muttered not that low.

"I heard that!" Cole raised his head onto the pile of young faces in front of him. Most of the kids were messily sat on their chairs, some were sprawled on the seat, other had their heads resting desk, some at the back even had the nerve to put their feet on the flat wooden surface. That irritated Cole the most. "Kevin, Dan! Feet on the ground!" The boys clicked their tongues and groaned as they fixed their positions.

"Mr. Cole is no fun…" complained someone on the other side. Cole narrowed his eyes looking for the owner of the voice with no results.

"Look, I know History is not always interesting without all the cool fights and stuff but you guys need to learn the basics before comprehending the-"

"Tell us about the Green Ninja!" Someone exclaimed.

_ There we go again, _ thought Cole with exasperation.

"Yes! Tell us! Do his eyes really turn red lasers when he's angry?"

"Can he make things blow up with his mind?"

_ What?! _ What did kids nowadays even have in their brains???

Just as Cole was trying to regain control of his classroom and go back to the lesson, the bell rang. Not even two seconds later all the kids had jumped from their seats and ran past him and towards the exit, almost toppling Cole as they rushed to get out of the building. He grabbed onto the wall, steadying himself as the last student disappeared with a joyful squeal.  _ Fuck _ , these kids went crazy during recess, no wonder why it was so hard to teach them most days.

Cole let out a sigh and dropped himself on the chair by his teacher desk, his head fell back on the headrest. The black ninja breathed deeply a few times. This job was hard. He looked forward again and scanned the notes over his desk, quickly taking a pen to update some of the contents he covered in the last lesson. He still had two more classes that day and wanted to make sure his speeches wouldn't become repetitive, for his students already had trouble staying focused during his class. Cole didn't think he was that bad of a teacher, but rather the subject was the problem. Why couldn't he have gotten PE like Kai? At least that would have allowed him to burn stress during the lesson itself, instead of having to wait until school hours were over.

As Cole was sinking himself deeper into a spiral of self-pity, a blue mass started to form in his peripheral vision. His eyes rose and Cole jumped in his seat as he found Jay next to him with his characteristic goofy smile.

"Hey."

" _ Fuck _ ! Jay! Knock on the door, would you?! You almost gave me a heart attack." Cole said placing a hand on his chest and caressing the suddenly stressed organ.

Jay snorted. "And you call yourself a ninja? I  _ did  _ knock by the way, but you were way far from here to hear it."

"Uh?" Cole stared at the closed door as if it could confirm Jay's theory, although, admittedly, the master of lightning wasn't probably lying. Cole was conscious he had spaced out for a while. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his hot boyfriend during break?" The ginger said leaning his rear subtly on the edge of Cole's desk, his lower lip trembled for a nanosecond.

Cole didn't reply, he simply smiled as his gaze fell down and got lost again. Jay cocked an eyebrow at him. That was a strange reaction. Cole would usually respond to Jay's compliments with another equally flirtatious comeback like 'oh, then I guess  _ I  _ should be visiting  _ you _ '. But instead, he kept silent.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" Jay said brushing a hand over Cole's arm, a shiver went down his spine.  _ Damnit _ , Cole's muscles were so strong and prominent that Jay could even feel them through the fabric at the slightest touch. He shoved himself off the table and pressed his legs together, trying to stay upright.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired." Cole said leaning his head back on the chair again. One of his hands reached up for Jay’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's hard you know, I probably got the worst subject to teach and the worst hours." Cole's classes were usually before and right after recess, meaning that most of the times the kids were either too eager to get outside and just play with their friends or too hyper to calm down after playing around. In any case it always ended up with the same result: they weren't in listening to the black ninja talking about some 'ancient shit'.

"Hey," Jay said cupping Cole's face with his slender finger. "Sensei wouldn't have given you this position if he thought you couldn't do it. You're an amazing teacher, Cole, and definitely the most suitable for this. Just try to imagine what a chaos it would be if either Kai or me tried to teach these kids History. Or Zane!" Jay chuckled at the idea. "He would kill them from boredom after the first sentence."

"Ha, well, my students fall asleep after the third so I'm not very far from that." Cole commented with a shy grin.

"Nonsense," Jay leaned down and placed a loving, sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "You're doing great." Then another kiss, and another, until Cole was smiling and chuckling against Jay’s lips. The master of earth took a quick look at the door, it remained closed. Maybe he could indulge in some cute loveable ninja. Cole pulled Jay down, onto his lap, earning a gasp from his fellow teammate as Jay straddled him on his seat. Cole's hand went to the back of Jay's neck and brought his face down closer, planting a long kiss on the pink lips of the lightning master. The other limb surrounded Jay's supple waist, glueing their chests together.

"Thank you, bluebell."

Jay giggled and squirmed weakly as Cole went for another kiss and shifted to accommodate their bodies onto each other. The blue ninja kept kissing him, occasionally letting out the littlest of whimpers when their lips parted to catch their breaths. Ever-so-gingerly Cole began grinding their hips together, light enough to keep it a mere teasing contact, although the subtle brushes of their crotches seemed to ignite a fire in Jay's body as blue clutched Cole's sweater and exhaled next to him. His warm breath tickling Cole’s skin as it seized him, sending all the good shivers up and down his body.

Why was Jay reacting so much to his touch? Sure, they were both pent up but-

_ Ooooh, shit. _

Cole’s eyes widened at the thought that crossed his mind. He bucked his hips up, this time a little more obvious, making sure his bulge bumped against Jay’s groin, which extracted a high pitched yelp and another shiver from the smaller boy. Jay instinctively gripped Cole's hair and let his face rest in the crook of the strong neck with a low moan. Cole knew that specific sound all too well.

Black’s hands made a beeline for Jay's ass and fondled the meat over the fabric of the jeans with medium force. Jay moaned again by his ear.

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ This couldn't be real!

"Jay… A-are you still…?" Cole could barely breathe out the words. When Jay nodded his eyes almost popped out of his head. Cole's hands couldn't help but rush past the hem of Jays pants and boxers and slither around his ass cheeks in the tight space. His fingertips found the crease and followed down the path slowly. Breath caught up in Cole's throat as he brushed something blunt with the pad of his index and Jay trembled over him.

" _ Fuck _ , Jay… You didn't take it out?" Cole whispered weakly, amazed at what his kinky boyfriend was capable of.

Jay bit his lip. "Nuh-uh." He denied with a small whimper, although the answer was already quite obvious.

Before heading to the school building, Jay and Cole had awoken in need of... a bit of love. Admittedly being teachers left them with as little free time as their previous full-time ninja jobs. Preparing lessons, grading papers, paying attention to the kids development and many other tasks required much more time than it seemed from afar, which resulted in the black and blue peers becoming easily pent up from the lack of contact. Sure, their friends didn’t mind them hugging and kissing whenever they wanted, but Cole and Jay had always prefered to keep their displays of affection in a more intimate setting.

On that morning though, they saw the perfect opportunity. They had awoken earlier than usual so that meant two things; no teammates up yet to interrupt them, and free time they could finally use to their convenience. Of course they didn't even need to ask the other. As soon as the idea crossed both their minds, their mouths melted together and refused to pull away. Licking, sucking, teasing their partner with all the lust and passion that had been building up in their bodies for the past weeks. They wanted to go big, a quickie would have felt like wasting a precious chance so they took their time, making their bodies more and more eager through a hot session of dirty yet loving foreplay. By the time their arousal became too heavy Jay was wriggling in bed, trying hard to muffle his moans with his hands as Cole pushed the butt plug in and out of him, twisting the soft silicone handle, pressing it deep against Jay’s flesh and getting the boy all worked up and ready for a good fuck.

Sadly a knock on the door broke the spell over them. Kai's voice alerted the couple of a change of plans; they needed to head out sooner because of some new teacher that had to be shown around the school.

Cole had collapsed onto Jay with an angry grunt. 'For the love of the First Spinjitzu Master' he had groaned. Was there a prophecy that banned the masters of earth and lightning to have some fun for just one day?! Cole had resolved the only way to cool down in time for school would be a cold shower. He offered Jay to join him but the younger boy declined, saying that getting all wet while being next to Cole would only make things worse for him. Cole had smiled tiredly and kissed him, promising to finish what they'd started once they got back home, _ no matter what _ .

But the blue ninja had had other ideas...

 

"Are you kidding me? You've been walking around all this time with that thing inside your ass?" Cole asked to a much flustered Jay. The boy nodded, his soft ginger locks tickling the side of Cole's face. " _ Fuck… _ " The black ninja muttered as he pressed Jay down against his growing package. Jay moaned softly as the pressure on his ass cheeks made him flinch and clench the butt plug. It had been hard to cover his resurrecting erection over the past few hours as the tip of the toy occasionally brushed his prostate, but Jay had managed. He was in charge of Physics and Chemistry, so Jay just gave the kids a bunch of mathematical problems to resolve, sat on his chair watching over the youngsters and called it a day. Anything that would prevent him from moving around the mass of students —walking with that thing inside had proven to be quite pleasurable indeed, but he wouldn’t risk himself popping a boner in front of a kid’s face.

"You… You…!" Black muttered strengthening his grip on Jay as Cole felt his resolve abandon him. So Jay had been ‘having fun’ all this time without him while Cole had tried to stay professional and focussed for his students, secretly longing for the moment he could have Jay all spread out for him in bed again.  _ No fair at all.  _ Cole eyed the entrance of the room again. "Did you lock the door?"

Jay and him had fooled around the school building every now and then as a quick stress relief, although never inside of a classroom in the middle of recess, that had always felt too reckless somehow. But Cole was finding it hard to fight the logical arguments his brain was providing to get him to stop right where they were.

"Uh-uh." Jay hummed almost shyly, even though Cole know all that innocence was just a facade.

" _ Shit _ … So you just came here to 'visit your boyfriend', uh?" Cole smacked his lips onto Jay, his tongue attacking Jay’s mouth full force, making the blue clad suck in a breath and his eyes to roll back in bliss. Cole dug his fingers into the firm ass muscles on top of him, not-so-stealthily brushing the end of the toy, pulling the handle out barely an inch only to feel Jay’s hole sucking it in again as Cole let it go. Cole watched as Jay lost it with every small touch, grinding naturally, body begging for the delayed release from that morning. Cole bit down hard on his own lip, his gaze climbed over Jay’s shoulder and checked the clock on the wall; barely fifteen minutes left of recess.

One of Cole’s hand pulled out of Jay’s pants and went to the ginger’s nape, securing his head as they kissed furiously once more. Their foreheads pressed together as their eyes locked, hot breath fanning each other’s faces. Jay was flushed bright red, his lips swollen from the recent activity, just like Cole’s own. Ah, but blue couldn’t fool him with his sweet, naïve appearance. Cole could see the fire burning in Jay’s eyes, a fire that was getting him equally horny as seconds ticked.

“You really want to…?”

Jay dragged his lower lip onto his mouth then nodded as he pressed back onto Cole for another lustful kiss, earning a surprised groan from the noirette. Cole responded with the same passion. 

“Bend over the desk.” He whispered to Jay.

The order sent sparks to Jay’s dick, making it twitch and grow inside the cotton cage. With Cole’s help, they shoved the several papers on Cole’s desk aside, creating a free space for Jay to lean his body on. They had no time to lose, Cole quickly unbuttoned the fly of Jay’s pants and tugged them down the hips along with the boxers, just enough to expose Jay’s pretty ass to the world. Cole swallowed when he saw the familiar black handle of the butt plug hidden between the rosy cheeks, just the sight of it steeled his rod. Cole tugged the toy teasingly, watching with admiration as Jay’s sphincter expanded slowly the more he pulled it out. Jay’s agitation evident in his loud breathing. Cole suddenly pushed the plug back in, making Jay gasp. The black ninja grinned and kissed the exposed skin, pulling the toy out again only to push it back into its place before it went past the girthiest part. He repeated the action a couple more times.

“Cole!” Jay squealed glaring at him from over his shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry,” The other chuckled. “You’ve got the prettiest ass, you know.” The toy finally slipped out and Jay’s knees buckled as the pressure in his hole disappeared —for a very short time hopefully. The boy was trying to breathe when a hot, wet tongue pressed against him, making his hair stand on end. Cole rimmed Jay passionately, spreading the cheeks and easily slipping his tongue inside Jay’s perfectly stretched cavity, messing up the sensitive ring. Blue’s hands turned into fists on the table as Cole’s tongue sent delicious shivers to his nerves, but that wasn’t why Jay had come here for! They were running out of time!

“Cole, come on! Stop with the teasing!” Jay wiggled his butt, hoping to push Cole's mouth away from him.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re ready.” The noirette said standing up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I’ve been wearing that thing for almost three hours now, I’d say.  _ I’m. Ready. _ ” Jay punctuated with slight irritation. He didn’t mind his boyfriend teasing him and even making him beg, but did Cole have to do it  _ right now _ too?

The master of earth smiled at his desperate —yet totally adorable— boyfriend. Jay flinched when he felt Cole’s clothed bulge against his rear. “I don’t have any condoms at hand.” The sweet noirette whispered into Jay’s nape.

“It’s fine, I’ll clean up later. I don’t have classes for another hour yet.” Jay said rocking his hips against Cole’s, extracting a groan from the other boy. In a moment, Cole’s pants were undone and shoved down slightly as Cole’s hard cock was fred from the briefs prison. Small wet patches decorated the tip, Jay barely had to do anything to get Cole hard and leaking, the blue ninja just had that magnetism that drove his companion crazy with a simple smile. Cole spat on his hand and lathered his dick while giving himself a few strokes. His eyes darted unconsciously back to the clock. Ten minutes?!  _ Shit _ , this would have to be quick, much to Cole's distress.

Jay sucked in a deep breath as the bulbous head forged its way up his ass. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Cole sank deeper and deeper into him.  _ Gosh _ , the toy had felt great but this was a hundred times better, Jay had almost forgotten how good it felt when Cole’s thick shaft bottomed out, filling him to the brim. Jay let out a low cry, sinking his elbows on the table as his vision blurred with pleasure. 

Cole grunted, stealing a glance down at the point where their bodies connected, his guts tightening with desire for his boyfriend as he pulled out softly, watching Jay’s tight ring spasm around him. Cole pushed in again hard, earning a surprised gasp from the boy bent over his desk. “You good, bluebell?” Cole asked brushing a hand on Jay’s upper arm.

Jay panted heavily, he pushed his chest down against the flat surface and blindly tried to reach for Cole’s hips and bring him even closer. “Fuck me… Please… I can’t stand it anymore...”

A warm and powerful wave crashed against Cole. His cock hardened painfully upon the raw request, balls aching as they filled and craved an immediate release.

“Please, Cole…” Jay whimpered again rocking timidly against Cole.

“You… horny bastard…” It was all Cole’s brain managed to say before his hands gripped Jay’s hips firmly and started ravaging the boy with wild thrusts.

“Oh, my-! Uhh!” Jay shouted for a second, the blue ninja pressed his face hard against the desk and anchored himself to the edge above his head, his knuckles turning white as his fingers gripped the wooden board even harder, hoping that would help him suppress the loud moans that were ripping his throat.

“Fuck, Jay…” Cole groaned and bit his lip, also trying to keep his voice down, which was such a hard task considering how nice it felt every time his cock disappeared into Jay’s soft flesh. Cole found himself getting worked up faster than usual, which was great because they couldn’t stay like this much longer but,  _ ugh _ , after weeks of almost no decent sexual contact between the two of them, Cole really wanted to take it slow and enjoy the moment, just as he had planned that morning. Sadly that would have to wait.

“God, baby… You’re so tight.” One of Cole’s hands slithered up Jay’s body, caressing the heated skin hiding under the shirt. Sweat was starting to pool on the curve of Jay’s back from their intense workout.

“Uh, Cole! Uuuuh!” Jay moaned as low as he could. His hungry hole clenching around Cole’s shaft, refraining the noirette from pulling all the way out. Jay was starting to lose his resolution. His vocal cords giving up to the overwhelming pleasure, body bumping again and again between Cole and the desk as Cole assaulted his ass non-stop with bold thrusts. Jay’s insides were so sensitive after being stroked by the plug for hours that the slightest brush of Cole’s cock against his prostate was making him lose his mind.

His back arched up, eyes squinting and looking down at his legs through the small space between his body and the table. Jay’s cock felt heavy, dripping hot clear drops of pre-cum onto the flat surface. That familiar warmth was pooling down in Jay’s guts, warning him about the explosion that was about to wreck his senses in the most delicious way. Jay’s eyes widened as an intense spark of pleasure struck him hard, making the short hairs of his nape stand on end. Jay pushed up on his hands with a yelp and reached behind managing to get a fistful of Cole’s hair.

“Aaah! C-cole… I’m so… so close…” He breathed out.

Cole’s face pressed to his, whispering in Jay’s ear. “Really?” He asked, a smirk on his face. Cole didn’t need Jay telling him, they’d been together long enough for the master of earth to tell the signs, but he liked Jay being vocal when they were together. It amazed Cole how such dirty words could come out of those sweet, pink lips.

“Yesss! P-please, don’t stop, don’t... you... dare- Ah!” Jay smacked both his palms on the table, shoving a nearby pencil holder to the floor accidentally. He could feel his body shaking violently, muscles locking as cum pushed past his balls. “Aah! Oh, gosh! C-Cole! Uuuh, I’m cumming!” Jay whisper-yelled. The blue ninja grabbed the collar of his shirt up and trapped the fabric against his teeth, biting hard as he squealed and grunted and shook the very moment his orgasm decided to break free and sent him to a world of pure bliss.

“Fuuuck! Oh, Jay!” Cole quickly wrapped Jay’s dick in his hand and stroked the boy along his release, making sure Jay enjoyed til the very last second of his orgasm. Cole didn’t do it because he loved the feeling of Jay’s ass squeezing him hard when the boy came undone beneath him. No, what are you even-  _ Oh, shit, that felt amazing! _

With a couple more rough thrusts, Cole’s face pressed down between Jay’s shoulders and choked on a moan as his cock twitched and exploded with fury into Jay’s hot cavern. Cole kept going a few more seconds, slowing down his pace as the both of them came down from their highs with heavy breaths.

“I love you, bluebell…” Cole panted next to Jay’s ear.

Jay smiled weakly under him, loving the warmth of Cole’s strong body on his back. “Love you too, rocky.” He whispered in return.

Cole sent his arms around Jay's chest, pulling the boy up against him. Taking advantage of the earth master's unnatural strength, Jay let his weight onto Cole and raised his shaking arms to fondle with the soft black locks behind his head certain that his boyfriend would keep him close and upright. “Just so you know it, I’m still doing you tonight again.  _ Nice… and slow _ ...” Cole whispered sensually.

Jay moaned with excitement and his ass spasmed unconsciously. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He giggled as Cole placed little kisses on the side of his face and held his chest firmly.

The earth master suddenly remember the  _ situation _ they were in. His stomach knotted with sudden fear as his eyes went to check the time on the clock. Only four minutes left.

“Shit.” Cole mumbled. “We better hurry.” He pulled out of Jay as fast yet as softly as he could. Jay couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth and pressed his ass cheeks together tightly, he needed to run to the nearest bathroom before Cole's juices made their way down his ass and made a mess of his pants. He stood still while Cole worked fast, whipping any traces of Jay from the table and picking up the pencils and markers that had fallen earlier. They checked their clothes, fortunately everything had survived pretty well.

Cole grabbed Jay’s hand and pulled him out of the classroom as the clock on the wall neared the final countdown.

"Fuck! Wait!" The noirette exclaimed as he ran back to the desk and retrieved the butt plug, stuffing it in his pocket. It wasn't the best hideout, but it would have to do for the time being until Jay managed to sneak into the teachers office and hide it in his backpack or something. Cole just wished they wouldn't encounter anybody on their way. It would be hard to explain the presence of a sexual toy —specially an anal one— in a primary school.

 

The nearest teacher bathroom was a few rooms away, but they were fine, the students would surely take a couple of minutes to arrive to their respective classes —plus all of them would be more than happy for Mr. Cole to be a bit late.

“That was exciting…” Jay said as he leaned on Cole for support as they walked.

“And foolish.” Cole bit back with a guilty smile.

“I didn’t see you trying to stop me.”

“You little manx… How was I supposed to say no after you came in…  _ like that? _ ” Cole whispered, avoiding the use of any dirty words in case there were innocent ears nearby.

Jay giggled, he might not have been the strongest boy of their team but he felt so powerful knowing he could turn Cole crazy with just one look. “What do you think the others would say if they ever found out?” He asked, imagining the possible looks on his peers faces.

Cole hummed, actually thinking about it for a moment. “Well, Sensei would kick our butts with his staff for sure, or make us clean the whole school.” Jay smiled in agreement. “And… I think Zane would go all like  _ ‘This is highly unprofessional!’ _ ” Cole said trying to mimic the nindroid’s monotonous voice. Jay snorted a laugh, clutching Cole’s arm tighter as he laughed out loud at the accuracy of the impersonation.

“He would so say something like that!”

“Something like what?”

Jay and Cole froze as they finally stepped into the bathroom. Zane and Kai were already there. The master of fire leaning on the wall with his distinctive cocky smile while the nindroid was drying his hands with the disposable paper towels, and looking as surprise to see the couple as Cole and Jay did. 

“Uh?” Jay said stupidly.

“I said ‘something like what?’ You were laughing really loud, got a joke to share?” Kai asked, Zane kept his eyes down on his hands, taking care to dry them properly.

“What? I- uh… Well…” Jay stuttered. He knew the possibility to be spotted was there but he didn't think they would actually run into someone after fucking like animals in Cole's classroom. FSM, they weren't in a movie!!!

“Just one of those Fritz Donnegan weird adventures.” Cole said randomly —well, maybe not to randomly, he did remember Jay freaking out at the last issue a couple days ago. 

“Shit, Lloyd really got you addicted to that crap, uh?” Kai grinned mischievously.

“H-hey!” Jay’s reaction delayed a bit but he hoped it would still appeal natural. “It’s- It’s not crap! The story is actually very deep!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just messing with you, bro.” Kai hooked an arm over Jay’s and Cole's shoulders, pulling them in for a brotherly hug as he laughed. Cole and Jay exchanged nervous glances. If Kai's hand ever brushed past Cole's pocket unintentionally, they wouldn't just get into trouble with sensei, but Kai would make sure they would never hear the end of it.

The bell rang, making the four boys jump in surprise, although for Jay and Cole it sounded closer to celestial bells than the usual irritating tone. Zane tossed the towel into the bin and walked to them. “We all should hurry.” He spoke as calm as ever.

“Yeah, just came by for a quick stop.” Cole said, softly motioning Jay forward. “Uh, see you later, guys.”

They all waved at each other silently as the ginger walked further and into the stall. Cole didn't breath until Kai exited after Zane. He exhaled tiredly, resting his forehead on the side of the stall.

“Keep it PG in there you two!” Kai chirped, head peeping back into the bathroom.

“What?!” Cole’s head whipped around but he barely caught sight of Zane pulling Kai down the corridor as the brunet’s childish whines echoed in the place. Cole searched Jay's eyes, the boy's head peeked out from behind the door of the stall, electric orbs wide mimicking the bewilderment in Cole’s dark ones.

Were Kai and Zane aware of their sexcapades during school hours?! No, that was impossible. Zane would have never brushed it off that easily, Kai’s comment must have been totally random, just another one of his teasing remarks.

Both boys stood in silence for a moment as their minds tried to convince themselves they hadn't been discovered yet. “Uhm… Do you… Do you need a helping hand?” Cole asked trying to break the awkward silence that had formed around them.

Jay blushed and narrowed his eyes at Cole with a crooked smile. “You perv...” Jay blurted, slamming the door close. Cole blinked, surprised and stuttered as he tried to fix his words, but eventually gave up upon hearing Jay's giggles coming from the stall. The lightning master was just messing up with him, as usual. The corners of Cole's lips pulled up into a soft smile as he sighed lovingly, rubbing his nape.

_ This boy…  _

Cole made sure the outer door of the bathroom was properly closed before taking the toy out of his pocket. He turned on the faucet and placed it under the stream of water, cleaning it quickly. He was just about to rinse it when Jay’s voice sounded in the small cubicle  by his side calling for him.

“Cole?”

“Yeah?”

“... Would you mind… to give  _ it _ back?"

Cole’s eyes widened recognizing the quirky tone at the end of the sentence. Cole blushed as he envisioned the object in his hands back inside Jay's body, brushing against that sweet spot that gave them both so much pleasure, Jay's cute ass taking Cole's cock like a champ, the blue ninja moaning and shaking under him. His cock hardened in a second inside his pants. Cole groaned and pressed a hand against his forehead, sighing  with lust, frustration and immeasurable love for his boyfriend.

_ This boy... was going to be the death of him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon!
> 
> As usual, thank you very much for all your support! Hit that kudos button, comment and see ya on the next update! (灬♥ω♥灬)/


End file.
